Burggraf
Les Burggraf Dans l’histoire locale de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) aux XVe et XVIe siècles, nous rencontrons beaucoup de données sur la famille Burggraf, qui laissent apparaître un dépérissement progressif de l’histoire de cette famille. Ce sont les heurs malheurs des Burggraf que nous retrouvons dans toutes les maisons alliées et chez les autres luthériens de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) et Haguenau''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Les Burggraf descendent par les femmes de la vieille maison noble Hornbach. Le membre le plus illustre de cette famille est le théologien luthérien Johannes ou Johann Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Ils sont aussi apparentés à la Famille Strohl d'origine suédoiseHenry Strohl, L'Histoire des Strohl, Tome 1 (pages 5 à 15)., remontant au XIe, en la personne du Chambellan Ingjald Strahle, né vers 1089Gabriel Anrep, Svenska adelns ättartaflor'', tome 3''. Comme le montre sa généalogie descendante cette famille semble avoir joué dans la vie publique de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) un rôle bien au-dessus de la moyenne, mais disparaît rapidement à nouveau de l’histoire de la ville''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer. et de celle d'Haguenau. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) est le fondateur de la lignée haguenovienne de cette famille. Il est bourgeois de cette ville en 1562. Caspar II est le beau-frère du théologien luthérien, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Tous les membres de sa famille sont luthériens et marient avec leurs coreligionnaires. Les heurs malheurs des Burggraf à Haguenau sont liés à leurs religion, et leurs origines en terre d'Empire, à une époque où la France annexe l'Alsace et tente d'éradiquer le protestantisme. Article détaillé sur les Hornbach * * * * * * * * * * ORFÈVRES A ZWEIBRÜCKEN (depuis le XVe siècle) . Dans l’histoire locale de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) au XVe siècle nous rencontrons déjà des données sur la famille Burggraf. Ils exercent le métier d’orfèvre sur plusieurs générations, et portent fréquemment le prénom Caspar. Ce qui d’emblée permet d’orienter les recherches sur cette piste. Cette famille est étudiée depuis longtemps Kurt Baumann, "Zur Geschichte der Zweibrücker Familie Burggraf", Westpfälzische Geschichtsblätter, Nr. 11, 1927, p. 41.. Plusieurs Burggraf-Goldschmidt sont membres de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler. Comme beaucoup de familles qui deviennent réformées les Burggraf-Goldschmidt sont des notables très catholiques. A chaque génération un Burggraf-Goldschmidt est ecclésiastique. * * * * * Première génération . Hans Burggraf (ca 1410 - ap. 1440) - Goldschmieds Sohn von Püttlingen - est certainement fils d'un autre Hans des Goldschmieds (ca 1380 - av. 1435), de Püttlingen (Puttelange, à côté de Sarrebruck). Il doit être orfèvre. Un acte du 9 mars 1435 permet d'en savoir plus : : Conradt und Dietsche, Gebrüder von Geispitzheim (Geyspeltzheim), genannt Kolben, vergleichen sich mit Elisabeth von Lothringen, Gräfin-Witwe zu Nassau-Saarbrücken, und ihren Söhnen Phillips und Johann wegen ihrer Forderungen wegen des halben Dorfs Iplingen (Ippelingen), der Vogtei zu Geislautern (Geyslutern), des Hauses zu Saarbrücken neben und hinter dem sogenannten Nuwenhusz, das früher dem verstorbenen Hofmeister Hensel, dem Alten, und jetzt dem Hans, des Goldschmieds Sohn von Püttlingen (Putelingen), gehört, wegen der sogenannten Echte Wiese unten bei Völklingen (Folkelingen), was alles nach ihrer Meinung zu ihrem Burglehen in Saarbrücken gehörte, ferner wegen des Hauses und Hofes zu Saarbrücken an Saarporten, die jetzt Hans von Ritenhoffen gehören und die von Herrn Hensel von Saarbrücken dem Herrn zu Homburg, seinen Verwandten Herrn Lorencie, Ulrich von Breidembach, Margrete von Lidingen, der verstorbenen Mutter der Aussteller, und die Aussteller der Grafen Philipp von Nassau-Saarbrücken verkauft hatten, ferner wegen Forderungen wegen im Dienst der Grafen verlorener Pferde usw. Sie verzichten auf alle Forderungen und empfangen dafür die Lehen, nämlich ein Burghaus in der Burg zu Saarbrücken zwischen dem Hause von des Arnold von Sierck und dem Hause des Philips von Nassauwe, ferner dem genannten Konrad eine Rente von 9 Gulden aus dem Zoll zu Saarbrücken, ablösbar mit 90 Gulden, und dem genannten Dutsche eine Rente von 6 Gulden aus der Herbstrente zu Saarbrücken, ablösbar mit 60 Gulden[http://www.geneal-forum.com/phpbb/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=10377 KOLB VON GEISPITZHEIM ' Q: LAS N-S II 5598]. * * * * * Deuxième génération (début du XVe siècle) . Hans II Burggraf (ca 1410 - ap. 1440) est dit Goldschmied, d’après sa profession. En 1431 est mentionné un Hans des Goldschmieds Sohn von Püttlingen comme fonctionnaire à la cour de Sarrebruck. Le même possède en 1435 une maison à Sarrebruck, ayant appartenu précédemment au Hofmeister Hensel, et faisant partie du fief des frères et Dietrich Kolb von Geispitzheim. Conrad von Geispitzheim, bailli de Homburg, est membre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler, comme Johannes et Caspar Burggraf. Il s'agit là certainement de la tige de cette famille''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Il est orfèvre et a deux fils : ¤ Johannes Burggraf (ca 1430 - 1486) est dit Goldschmidt car il est d'une famille d'orfèvre. Ce notaire impérial (1456 - 1482) et prêtre de la paroisse de Buntenbach et membre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler. Il écrit le 30 mai 1481 un certificat pour Friedrich Gentersberger, Chevalier, dans la maison de son frère Albrecht Burggraf, orfèvre à Zweibrücken. Il est décédé le 9 septembre 1486 à l'abbaye de Wörschweiler. ¤ Albrecht Burggraf (ca 1440 - ap. 1481). * * * * * Troisième génération (XVe siècle) . Albrecht Burggraf (ca 1440 - ap. 1481) est dit Goldschmidt car il est orfèvre, comme son père, frère d'un notaire impérial (1456 - 1482) et prêtre. Il a deux fils : ¤ Albrecht II Burggraf, dit Goldschmied, (ca 1470 - 1545) ou Aurifabri est prêtre titulaire d’Engwiller, en résidence à Ingwiller. Il est cité dans divers arbitrages rendus au profit des Comtes de Zweibrücken-Bitche. Il est probable mais non certain qu’Albrecht Aurifabri, cité comme archiprêtre du Chapitre du Haut-Haguenau de 1533 à 1545J-G. Lehmann, Urkundliche Geschichte der Grafschaft Hanau-Lichtenberg, Mannheim 1864, tome 2, et L-A. Kiefer, Pfarrbuch der Grafschaft Hanau-Lichtenberg, 1890., soit un oncle de Caspar II cité en 1562 comme bourgeois de Haguenau, dans la mesure où le grand-père du premier Burggraf de Haguenau est également prénommé Albrecht, appelé Goldschmidt et neveu d'un prêtre. ¤ Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530), qui suit. * * * * * Quatrième génération . Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530) . Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530), est souvent appelé dans les documents officiels Caspar Goldschmied, en référence à son métier d’orfèvre. Il est membre du Conseil de la ville ducale. C'est un homme riche qui possède une maison avec jardin au Vieux marché (Am alten Markt), ainsi qu’une série de biens fonciers dans les environs de la ville de Zweibrücken. Caspar Burggraf apparaît avant 1507 dans le registre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de WörschweilerAlfons Gebhart, Das Bruderschaftsbuch des Zisterzienserklosters Wörschweiler, Schriften des Diözesanarchivs Speyer, Bd 16, 1992., typique des confréries pieuses de la fin du Moyen-Age, sources de revenus pour les monastères de l’époque, ici l’abbaye de Wörschweiler à l’Ouest de Zweibrücken. Notre confrérie regroupe entre 1460 et 1507 environ 500 membres issus des environs de Zweibrücken. Un autre indice de son aisance réside aussi dans le fait que, lorsqu’il entre avec tous les membres de sa famille dans la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Werschweiler (avant 1507), il fait une donation d'un florin et seize albus, ce qui représente une somme considérable eu égard aux apports d’autres membres de la Confrérie. Gaspar Burggraf est déjà marié avant 1507 avec sa seconde épouse Gertrud. Caspar Burggraf (1474 - avant 1530) se marie trois fois. Le registre de la Confrérie de Werschweiler nous livre le prénom de ses épouses : Margred ou Marychin, Barbel et Gertrud. - x avant 1500 Margred ???. - x avant 1500 Barbel ??? - x ca 1500 Gertrud, dite Scriptoris, (1485 - après 1548) est la fille du [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landschreiber Landschreiber] Johann von Hornbach (1440 - av. 1509), d'où son nom, Scriptoris''Regesten zur Orts- und Familiengeschichte des Westrichs II'' n° 438 et 445, de Pöhlmann. Hornbach est greffier dès 1486. Les Hornbach, de petite noblesse palatine, dérogent et deviennent des bourgeois, à cette époque''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Il est difficile de savoir si Gertrud Scriptoris est fille de la 1re épouse du greffier von Hornbach, Elisabeth, ou de sa 2e épouse, Catharina. Du fait de Catharina Burggraf, leur fille, mariée à Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540) et des dates, on peut penser qu'il s'agit de sa première épouse Catharina von Hane, fille d'un Werner, maître de cuisine du Duc de Zweibrücken. Le Duc de Zweibrücken donne le 14 décembre 1487 à son koche und lieber getruwer Wernher von Hane (1420 - ap. 1487) et à ses héritiers une maison sur le pont du château, auf der Schlossbrücke, anciennement en fief à Heinrich Blick von Lichtenberg et au chevalier Heinrich von Sötern, et qui est en ruines. Sur quoi Wernher von Hane la restaure à ses frais en commun avec Johann von Hornbach, greffier à Zweibrücken, son gendreMolitor, Urkundenbuch Zweibrücken, 1888, n°58, p 92 sq.. Caspar Burggraf (1474 - avant 1530) est mort avant 1530. Sa 3e épouse, Gertrud von Hornbach (1485 - 1548), lui survit et se remarie avec un orfèvre originaire de Kreuznach, Simon Dietz, peut-être un collaborateur ou ami de son défunt mari. De son 1er mariage elle a cinq enfants, deux filles et trois fils. Ceux-ci intentent plus tard un procès à leur beau-père pour dilapidation et rétention de leurs parts d’héritage, procès qui est arbitré en leur faveur le 6 juin 1534Kurt Baumann, Zur Geschichte der Zweibrückischen Familie Burggraf WPGB, 11, 1927.. Il est attesté que Gertrud est encore en vie en mai 1548, à Zweibrücken, et qu'elle a à cette date un frère, Johann, chanoine à Hornbach, dit Schwarzhans, ainsi qu'une soeur Margred, épouse KeßlerAndreas Löhnert, Berlin.. Il est à noter due Heinrich Keßler est [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landschreiber Landschreiber] à Zweibrücken, en 1564''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Le patronyme Burggraf ne s’impose par rapport à celui de Goldschmied qu’à partir de la génération de Henrich Burggraf, le Schultheiß, frère de Caspar II. Caspar Burggraf et Gertrud von Hornbach ont cinq enfants, deux filles et trois fils, vivant en 1534 : ¤ Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la femme de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), qui suit. ¤ Ottilia Burggraf (ca 1505 - 1564), épouse de Bastian Armbruster, puis de Johannes Heilmann, Bourgeois de Zweibrücken, décédé de la peste. ¤ Heinrich Burggraf (1505 - 1564), orfèvre, Schultheiss (prévôt) de Zweibrücken, décédé le 28 mai 1564 de la peste. ¤ Christian Burggraf, bourgeois de Alzey †/1563 ¤ Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574), qui suit. * * * * * Catharina Burggraf épouse Schwebel . Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la femme de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), théologien et réformateur allemand du début du XVIe siècle, surnommé le réformateur de Deux-Ponts''Bernard Vogler, ''Vie religieuse en pays rhénan dans la seconde moitié du XVIe siècle (1556-1619): dans la seconde moitié du XVIe siècle (1556-1619), publié par Service de reproduction des thèses, Université de Lille, 1974, p.389.. Sur l'épitaphe élevé par Johann Ludwig Schwebel à son épouse, en 1597, à Saint Alexandre de Zweibrücken, on trouve le blason familial von Hornbach, ce qui prouve que Catharina est la fille de la seconde épouse de Caspar Burggraf''Buttmann in Westpfälzische Geschichtsblätter'', nov. 1903).. Comme Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la fille du Landschreiber Johannes von Hornbach. Il existe un fief à Ehesteuer, comprenant un pré au pont d'Erntsweiler, village où précisément se situent les fiefs de Hanns von Hasel, décédé en 1474, cousin de Johann von Hornbachvoir Jung, Schwebel, 1910, p.56.. En 1590 le Chancelier Heinrich SchwebelL, fils de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540) et Catharina Burggraf sont en possession du fief des HornbachLes Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…, Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est décédée comme son mari, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), de la peste en 1540. Schwebel, veuf, se marie en 1530 avec Catharina Burggraf. Le milieu familial auquel Schwebel se lie par ce mariage est très proche du pouvoir ducal''History of the Reformation in Germany'', Par Leopold von Ranke, Sarah Austin, Publié par Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1845, v. 2, p.120.. Lors du mariage de Johannes Schwebel avec Catharina Burggraf, le duc Ludwig von Zweibrücken leur offre une dotation spéciale Ehesteuer, comprenant un pré au pont d'Ernstweiler, village où précisément se situent les fiefs de Hans von Hasel décédé avant 1478, frère ou beau-frère de Johann von Hornbach, le grand-père de Jacob Schorr von Hasel et de Catharina Schwebel, née BurggrafVoir Jung, Schwebel, 1910, p 56. D'après un site sur l'histoire de Hassel (Sarre), dès 1265 les Edelknechte (écuyers) Schorr von Hasel ont des biens à Hassel en fief et font office de ministériels au proche château de Kirkel. D'après Neues allgemeines Deutsches Adelslexikon, les von Hasel se sont appelés aussi parfois von Hornbach. Ils sont déjà cités lors de tournois en 1270Leur généalogie complète a été rédigée dans Zedler, Universal-Lexicon. Leipzig et Halle, 1744.. De cette deuxième union, sont nés : ¤¤ Heinrich Schwebel (28/8/1531 - 2/1/1610) Chancelier du duché de Palatinat-Deux-Ponts édite une version en 4 volumes des œuvres de son père (1 volume d’œuvres latines, 2 volumes d’œuvres en allemand, 1 volume de correspondance). En 1597, en Alsace, Beuther publie les écrits du Réformateur de Deux-Ponts, Johann Schwebel Strasbourg au cœur religieux du XVIe siècle: hommage à Lucien Febvre : actes du Colloque international de Strasbourg, 25--29 mai 1975, Par Lucien Paul Victor Febvre, Georges Livet, Francis Rapp, Lucien Febvre, Librairie Istra, 1977, v.12, p.376.. En 1590 il est en possession du fief des HornbachLes Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales, Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤¤¤ Son fils est lui-aussi conseiller du prince ce qui est rare''Le clergé protestant rhénan au siècle de la Réforme'', 1555-1619, Par Bernard Vogler, Publié par Ophrys, 1976, p.212.. ¤ Ruprecht Schwebel (1533 - 1590), greffier à Minfeld. Schwebel décède en 1540 de la peste et est enterré en l’église Saint-Alexandre de Deux-Ponts, en compagnie de son épouse décédée deux jours après lui. 22 ans plus tard ses fils font ériger dans l’église Saint Alexandre de Zweibrücken, où il est enterré, un monument funéraire avec une inscription latine. Celle-ci dit : : Dédié à Dieu le Miséricordieux, le Tout-Puissant. A l’Honorable Homme Johann Schweblin de Pforzheim, Théologien et Pasteur à Zweibrücken, et à la Pieuse Dame Catharina Burggraf, qui ont été appelés les 19 et 21 mai de l’an 1540 hors de cette vie éphémère, vers l’éternel cercle des anges. Leurs fils Heinrich et Rupert ont érigé ceci en l’an 1562 en signe d’amour à la mémoire toujours vénérable de leurs parents, qui veulent attendre ici le jour de la Résurrection. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES BURGGRAF A HAGUENAU (XVIe siècle) . Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) est le fondateur de la lignée haguenovienne de cette famille. Il est bourgeois de cette ville en 1562. Caspar II est le beau-frère du théologien luthérien, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Tous les membres de sa famille sont luthériens et marient avec leurs coreligionnaires. Les heurs malheurs des Burggraf à Haguenau sont liés à leurs religion, et leurs origines en terre d'Empire, à une époque où la France annexe l'Alsace et tente d'éradiquer le protestantisme. * * * * * Cinquième génération . Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574), fils cadet de son père homonyme, et de Gertrud, exerce le métier d’orfèvre, est bourgeois avant 1562 à Haguenau. Les archives de la ville de Zweibrücken conservent le Stadtgerichtsbuch, recueil des protocoles d’actes enregistrés par le tribunal des échevins depuis 1554. qui dit à la page 90 du premier volume écrite en 1562Bernd Gölzer, Stadtgerichtsbuch Zweibrücken 1554 - 1575 - Regesten Folge 1 der Quellen zur Zweibrücker Landesgeschichte. : : Vendredi 21 août 1562 Caspar II Burggraf, bourgeois de Hagenau, vend sa part se montant à 1/5e de la maison et jardin sise ''Im alten marckt Zu Zweybrucken d'un côté donnant sur Bringena et Heinrich Balwein, comme le vendeur l'a reçu de feu son père Caspar Goldtschmet et de Gertrautt sa mère, et le vendeur en cède la moitié à Henrich Schweblin et Ruprecht Schweblin les deux frères, et l'autre moitié à son frère Henrich Burgraff.'' Dans cet acte il est question de la vente de son 5e de la maison parentale sise sur le vieux marché de Zweibrücken à son frère le Schultheiß Heinrich Burggraf, et aux enfants de sa soeur aînée, Catharina Burggraf, épouse du pasteur et réformateur Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540)Fritz Jung, Johannes Schwebel, der Reformator von Zweibrücken, Kaiserslautern 1910., très lié aux réformateurs strasbourgeois. C’est donc par Caspar II que cette famille bipontine s’implante à Haguenau, et y fait perdurer le métier d’orfèvre et le prénom Caspar. Les liens avec Haguenau sont bien plus étoffés encore, notamment par les alliances entre les Schwebel et les Gottesheim''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. En 1540, il y a un colloque à Haguenau entre catholiques et luthériens qui n'aboutit pas. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) est bourgeois de Haguenau quand en 1565 un édit du magistrat concerne l'exercice du culte luthérien. En 1566, le magistrat s'adresse au duc de Wurtemberg, pour avoir un pasteur. On envoie Jacques-Andreae, dit Schmidlin, qui prêche dans la chaire des franciscains. En 1565, les luthériens haguenoviens obtiennent la jouissance de la nef des franciscains. En 1569, l'abbé de Munster conteste au conseil de Haguenau, la partie luthérienne de l'église des franciscains''Histoire politique et religieuse de Haguenau'', Volume 2, Victor Guerber, Éditeur A. Sutter, 1876.. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) se marie vers 1555 avec Genove Zekher (ca 1530 - av. 1591). Elle est la fille d'un administrateur des biens ecclésiastiques à Aurach (Moyenne-Franconie), mentionné le 6 juin 1534. Il devient le 21 août 1562 bourgeois de Haguenau SGB, Stadtgerichtsbücher von Zweibrücken 90, selon Rainer Fischer. Genove Zecherr (ca 1530 - av. 1591) se remarie à Zweibrücken le 11 mai 1579 avec Marx Rodenstein de Keßheim, lequel se remarie le 17 avril 1592 avec Catharina Kling''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) et Genove ZekherZecherr (ca 1530 - av. 1591) sont les parents de : ¤ Ottilia Burggraf (ca 1555 - 1???) se marie à Zweibrücken, le 22 novembre 1574, à Marx Grueber, qui est en 1574 Kanzleiverwalter, en 1576 Küchenschreiber, en 1583 Secretarius à Zweibrücken. Caspar Burggraf est déjà décédé 22 novembre 1574, lors du mariage à Zweibrücken de sa fille Ottilia Burggraf avec le greffier Marx Grueber''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ Johann Bartholome Burggraf (ca 1555 - ap. 1598), qui est le 4 juin 1588 Amts-schreiber de Neustadt, en 1598 Chur-pfälzischer LandschreiberLes Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales, Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ Georg Burggraf (ca 1555 - ap. 1621), qui suit. * * * * * Sixième génération . Georg Burggraf (ca 1555 - ap. 1621) est orfèvre à Haguenau, mentionné en 1593 dans un acte de vente. Georg Burggraff vend le 12 février 1593, un pré situé dans le finage de Haguenau à Hanns Strixel, farinier à HaguenauA.M. Haguenau, GG193.. En 1574, l’évêque de Strasbourg invite le conseil d'Haguenau à comparaître devant son tribunal, pour rendre compte de ses gestes, mais il persiste à vouloir garder les ministres protestants. Le conseil est soutenu dans son opposition par le duc de Wurtemberg et la ville de Strasbourg.... En 1577, 1578, 1579, des Missives du même duc, accompagnées du texte de la confession d'Augsbourg, pour la faire adopter et signer. En 1585, il y a une enquête de l'untervogt Nicolas de Bollwiller sur l'affaire du curé Brandt, de Saint-George, qui prêche contre la réforme. C'était son seul tort. Le conseil s'adresse au provincial des augustins, pour faire interdire à Brandt la chaire des augustins de Haguenau. Le landvogt prend sa défense. Le docteur Hornius de Strasbourg se mêle de l'affaire, écrit au sénat et injurie Brandt. Il résulte de tous ces documents, que de 1570 à 1590, la réforme fait le plus de progrès à Haguenau. A partir de là, elle perd du terrain, et en 1628 elle a totalement cessé. En 1603, on a une demande du ministre au sénat, pour obtenir la nomination d'un troisième aide. La demande est rejetée, le conseil est redevenu catholique et le protestantisme décline. La même année, les religionnaires organisent pour le vendredi-saint une émeute, dirigée contre les catholiques. Elle avorte, le stettmeister Hecker, luthérien, fait de louables efforts, pour calmer ses coreligionnaires. En 1612, le conseil fait défense aux corporations de métiers d'agiter dans leurs poêles des matières de religion. En 1618, les villes impériales réunies à Heilbronn, adressent des lettres au sénat, pour lui faire des représentations au sujet des mesures prises contre le luthéranisme. Lettres du duc de Wurtemberg, du margraf de Bade, et de la ville de Strasbourg pour le même motif. Une députation est envoyée à Haguenau dans ce but Histoire politique et religieuse de Haguenau, Volume 2, Victor Guerber, Éditeur A. Sutter, 1876.. Georg Burggraf se marie avec Margaretha, vers 1586, certainement soeur du Stettmeister (maire) de Haguenau, Martin Melsheim''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Ils sont les parents de : ¤ Peter Burggraf, marchand de Sarrebourg, se marie, le 29 juin 1619, avec Catherine Haidt''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ Johan Caspar Burggraf (ca 1590 - ap. 1661) est cité dès 1622 comme membre de la corporation des merciers de HaguenauJ-B. Ellerbach,Der Dreissigjährige Krieg im Elsass, I p. 544.. Il épouse une soeur aînée d’Anne Marguerite Wölsner, 2e épouse de Frédéric Jacques de Wilwisheim. Les Wilwisheim sont une vieille famille patricienne de Haguenau. Jean Wölsner, tailleur, est témoin en 1600 du testament d’Eve WilwisheimAMH FF86.. Au mois de février 1600, la chambre des XV de Strasbourg reçoit une lettre du magistrat de Haguenau, qui lui annonce qu'en vertu de ses droits régaliens et de ses franchises, la ville est décidée à reprendre la fabrication des espèces. La lettre recommande en outre à la bienveillance des strasbourgeois, Philippe de Wilwisheim, chargé des achats d'argent''Etudes économiques sur l'Alsace ancienne et moderne, publiées sous les auspices de la Société industrielle de Mulhouse'', Volume 1, Auguste Hanauer, A. Durand & Pedone-Lauriel; Strasbourg, Simon, 1876.. En 1624 il fait baptiser une fille à l’église St Georges, mais avant 1630 il s’installe à Woerth, bailliage protestant, pour y devenir aubergiste et échevin, tout en restant bourgeois de Haguenau. Il figure en effet en 1655 parmi les 12 derniers luthériens de la ville. Le 18 juin 1661AMH JJ100., Johann Caspar Burggraf, vitrier, représenté par ses deux gendres, Christian Humburg, et Georg Schmidt, vend des revenus sur une maison sise à Haguenau, dont il possède la moitié, l'autre moitié appartenant à Anna Margareta Wölsner, représentée par son époux le receveur du bailliage de Brumath Friedrich Jacob Wilwisheim. Or Christian Humburg, époux de Barbara, fait baptiser, le 2 juillet 1635, à St Georges de Haguenau une fille Anna Barbara. Cela indique donc une naissance de son épouse Barbara Burggraf au moins en 1615. Il s'agit donc bien pour Johann Caspar Burggraf du même personnage de 1622 à 1661''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ Catharina Burggraf (ca 1585 - 1652), qui suit. * * * * * Septième génération . Catharina Burggraf (ca 1585 - 1652). Le frère de Catherine, Johann Caspar Burggraf est domicilié à Woerth en 1637, mais est aussi bourgeois (luthérien) de Haguenau en 1654. Catharina Burggraf (ca 1585 - 1652) épouse avant 1606 Philipp Strohl, né vers 1571, décédé en février 1637 à Haguenau, en pleins troubles de la guerre de Trente Ans. La Famille Strohl d'origine suédoiseHenry Strohl, L'Histoire des Strohl, Tome 1 (pages 5 à 15)., remontant au XIe, en la personne du Chambellan Ingjald Strâhle af Ekna, né vers 1089Gabriel Anrep, Svenska adelns ättartaflor'', tome 3''. Ingjald Strahle est de très ancienne noblesse viking païenne, Strâhle af Ekna de Sibbedalen ou Silbodal, dans le Nordmark, le district de Wermland. Contrairement à la tradition familiale, Philipp Strohl (1571 - 1637) devient Rotgerber (corroyeur). Ayant épousés les idées de la Réforme luthérienne dès ses débuts, la Famille Strohl en devient les plus vifs défenseurs en Basse-Alsace. Philippe Strohl (1571 - 1637), prévôt de Haguenau, est un des chefs du parti luthérien d’Alsace, ainsi que ses deux frères cadets Hans-Georg (1580 - 1665) et Johann (1585 - 1671) que la cité impériale députe près le Conseil impérial de Francfort, en 1653, afin de faire valoir le droit de culte des luthériens en Alsace Le Protestantisme à Haguenau, par A. Hanauer (p. 353, 354).. Du Haut-Palatinat, Ernst von Mansfeld (1580 - 1626) passe dans le Palatinat rhénan. Il libère Frankenthal et prend Haguenau, en 1622. Le comte Lowenstein, au nom de son chef, lance un règlement en quinze articles, très contraire aux habitants catholiques, et favorable aux luthériens. Quelques échevins protestants d'Haguenau ont facilité à Ernst von Mansfeld (1580 - 1626) son entrée en ville. En 1624, la commission impériale fait une enquête sévère sur la conduite du magistrat à l'occasion de l'occupation de Mansfeld. Les protestants qui ont salué avec toute satisfaction l'arrivée du chef suédois, sont punis, on les dégrade de leur dignité, on les met aux arrêts et on leur impose une amende qui équivaut à un séquestre. L'église des franciscains est enlevée aux dissidents. Le sénat fait interdire aux seigneurs de Fleckenstein de célébrer le culte luthérien à leur hôtel. En 1627, un décret du sénat fixe aux protestants le dimanche Invocabit, comme terme de rigueur pour embrasser la religion antique, ou de quitter la ville. Quelques familles seulement prennent ce dernier parti. En 1630, Bildstein, rentré en grâce depuis longtemps, est député par le conseil à la diète de Ratisbonne. Il y présente un mémoire détaillé sur la situation de la ville à la suite des exactions de Ernst von Mansfeld (1580 - 1626), qui est introduit en ville par quelques échevins et conseillers protestants. On enlève au trésor une somme énorme en ces temps où les caisses de la ville ont tant de peine à suffire aux charges, sans compter les contributions extorquées aux particuliers n'y sont point comptées. Il énumère toutes les vexations, les logements militaires, les impositions de toute sorte depuis neuf ans''Histoire politique et religieuse de Haguenau'', Volume 2, Victor Guerber, Éditeur A. Sutter, 1876.. En 1624 le culte est donc interdit et l'empereur oblige les protestants en 1628 à choisir entre émigration ou abjuration. En janvier 1628, il déclare avec son frère Jacob Strohl, tanneur, que jusqu'à présent il n'a jamais été à l'église mais qu'ils s'y rendront désormais comme les autres…. Il habite une grande propriété près de la Cour de Hanau et du Poêle des tanneurs (vendu délabré le 20/01/1726), située à coté de celle des héritiers de Hans le meunier et est également propriétaire de deux autres maisons à Haguenau. Cette propriété donne sur la rue de Betzheim (la Grange), et à l'avant sur la rue communale (actuellement rue du Puits ?). Il décède peut-être âgé de 57 ans de fièvre typhoïde ou de diphtérie en février 1637 à Haguenau, probablement à la suite de l'épidémie importante intervenue dès 1631. Son inventaire de succession s'ouvre le 21 novembre 1637 à Haguenau et il est dit proche ami et parent du meunier du château, Barthel Strohl. Le partage se fait en 6 parts, les 5 enfants vivants dont Philipp et Jacob encore mineurs (nés après 1619) et la mèreA.M. Haguenau, cote: JJ46.. Philipp Strohl (1571 - 1637) a trois enfants d'un premier mariage avec Catherine von Kirn (1582 - 1613), fille de Jacob, bourgeois de Colmar dans la maison de son père en 1566 rue des juifs, Échevin en 1577 et 1587 (ancêtre des poètes Mathis et de l'Engelhardt) : ¤ Eva Strohl (1606 - 16??), ¤ Johann Georg Strohl (1613 - 1690), tanneur, décédé le 23 août 1690 à Bischwiller, ¤ Johann Burggraf (1614 - 16??). Philipp Strohl (1571 - 1637) a trois enfants de son second mariage enfants avec Catharina Burggraf (ca 1585 - 1652) : ¤ Philipp II Strohl (1620 - avant 1689), boulanger et père de boulanger, ¤ Anna Maria Strohl (1622 - avant 1637) ¤ Jacob Strohl-Straal (1626 - 1681), qui suit. * * * * * Huitième génération . Jacob Strohl-Straal (1626 - 1681) est corroyeur, tanneur, hôtelier,stabhalter. Il est admis bourgeois de Haguenau, Jacob doit fuir sa ville natale en 1660, car l’élément catholique devenu prépondérant y persécute ses coreligionnaires. Notons, qu’ayant adopté la réforme des ses premières heures, les Strohl s’en sont faits les défenseurs les plus acharnés et sont devenus les leaders du protestantisme en Basse-Alsace. Jacob Strohl figure en effet sur la liste des quatorze derniers bourgeois, luthériens irréductibles ayant quitté Haguenau en 1660, à côté de quatre autres membres de la famille Strohl (Niclaus, Philippus, Andréas, et Hans)Henry Strohl, L'Histoire des Strohl, Tome 1 (pages 5 à 15).. Tandis que d’autres membres de sa famille se réfugient à Bischwiller, Jacob Strohl s’installe, à la suite du passeur de Haguenau, à Schweighouse sous la protection du comte de Hanau-Lichtenberg, Frédéric Casimir de Hanau (1626 - 1685), seigneur tolérant, libéral et acquis à la Réforme, qui donne aux réfugiés des terrains à bâtir à proximité de la ville. La maison originelle des Strohl, située 1 avenue du Général de Gaulle à Schweighouse, existe toujours. Dans cette ville, il reprend ses activités en tant tanneur, puis il fait bâtir une nouvelle hôtellerie, le Lion. Cité bourgeois de Schweighouse, il sera ensuite stabhalter, c'est-à-dire prévôt de cette ville. Conférant crédit et autorité, cette fonction est toujours confiée à un des habitants les plus en vue de la citéHenry Strohl, L'Histoire des Strohl, Tome 1 (pages 5 à 15).. Jacob Strohl-Straal (1626 - 1681) se marie en 1649 à Anna Margaretha Keller (1627 - 1693), arrière-petite-fille de Andreas Keller-Cellarius est un intendant et théologien luthérien, apparenté à la plupart des théologiens du sud de la Rhénanie. Il est l’arrière-grand-père du théologien et philologue luthérien strasbourgeois Johann Conrad Dannhauer (1603-1666)portrait de Johann Conrad Dannhauer et le trisaïeul de la femme de Balthasar Bebel (1632-1686). Andreas Cellarius est le fils de Hans Keller (1485 - 1550), Bürgermeister (maire) de Rottenburg-am-Neckar, Ratsherr, en 1524''Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Personen A-E'', Volume 11 de Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Kritische und kommentierte Gesamtausgabe, Walter Thüringer, Heinz Scheible, Philipp Melanchthon, Éditeur : Frommann-Holzboog, 1977. p.278.. * * * * * * * * * * HEURS ET MALHEURS DE CES LUTHÉRIENS . La perte dans les combats révolutionnaires de 1793 des registres de la paroisse protestante de Haguenau, débutés vers 1560, et emportés à Schweighouse après 1650, de par le naufrage complet de la communauté suite à la Contre-Réforme et au traité de Westphalie, rend très difficiles les recherches sur les familles protestantes de cette ville, et ne permet pas même d’avoir une vision précise de la réalité sociologique du protestantisme local aux XVIe et XVIIe siècles. Le chercheur en est réduit à glaner dans les archives municipales les données attestant du déclin progressif de la communauté dès les années 1620''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. L’abbé Hanauer, dans son ouvrage trop partisan, dresse du protestantisme haguenovien un portrait minimisé, marginalisé, voire condescendant : quelques hommes de métier, de petites gens''A. Hanauer, ''Histoire du protestantisme à Haguenau, 1905, p. 319.. En dehors des seigneurs de Fleckenstein, principaux protecteurs de la communauté jusqu’à son anéantissement complet, seuls les Gottesheim, et quelques noms de familles issus du Comté de Hanau-Lichtenberg voisin semblent se détacher du lot. Il est vrai que seules sont vraiment connues les listes des dernières années d’existence de la communauté, notamment celle de 1655, énumérant les 12 derniers bourgeois encore membres de la Confession d’Augsbourg. Et il est vrai qu’il s’agit presqu’exclusivement d’artisans, de petits bourgeois, ce qui corroborerait la thèse de Hanauer''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. La Famille Strohl, meuniers de la Burgmühle dès le XVIe siècle sont représentatifs de cette réalité, bien que l’on puisse s’étonner que ces simples meuniers en viennent à prendre la tête du parti protestant, jusqu’à devenir les députés de la cause protestante auprès de la Diète de Ratisbonne, ceci alors qu’il est déjà trop tard et que la cause est perdue. Tous les Strohl quittent Haguenau, de même que les Burggraf, contrairement à ce qu’écrit Hanauer, minimisant le nombre des exilés pour cause de religion, et le limitant quasiment aux seuls Gottesheim. Certes les Strohl sont sans doute parmi les derniers à quitter la ville, alors que des familles plus prestigieuses se sont déjà fixées ailleursVoir AMH, FF87 par exemple, qui comporte de nombreux inventaires de succession de familles protestantes au début du XVIIe siècle.. Ce sont précisément les liens familiaux des Strohl qui permettent de nous mener sur les traces de la famille Burggraf. Cette découverte ouvre une toute autre perspective sur la connaissance de ce milieu, microcosme en lien avec le protestantisme du Duché de Zweibrücken, et dont les alliances expliquent peut-être la place prise par les Strohl dans l’ultime lutte politique des protestants haguenoviens pour leur survie en tant que communauté''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Au-delà, cette étude permet de montrer à travers la connaissance précise des origines de cette famille bipontine, le déclin social d’une famille issue d’un milieu patricien, et entrant peu à peu dans le milieu artisan, certes aisé, sans doute par défaut d’espace social et politique leur permettant de continuer à jouer un rôle comparable à celui de leurs ancêtres dans leur ville d’origine''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. * * * * * L’inventaire de succession de Philipp Strohl en 1637 . Philipp Strohl (1571 - 1637) est le frère de Barthel Strohl (+/1650), meunier de la Burgmühle, dont le fils Hans Strohl (1623 - 1671) se rend à la Diète de Ratisbonne, en 1651, en tant que dernier représentant des luthériens de Haguenau. Le 28 novembre 1656 à Francfort, le même se rend en compagnie de Georg Strohl, fils aîné de Philipp, à une conférence avec les Stettmeister de Haguenau, tentative désespérée pour tenter de sauver la communauté condamnée. Aux exhortations à la patience émises par les représentants de la ville, le tanneur Georg Strohl rétorque que tout ce sermon est trop long, qu’il n’était pas de force à le retenir''A. Hanauer, ''Histoire du protestantisme à Haguenau, 1905, p. 342.. Forte tête jusqu’au bout, Georg Strohl mourra en 1690 à Bischwiller chez son gendre le greffier Nicolas Orth. L’inventaire de Philipp Strohl en 1637 étonne par la fortune considérable de ce modeste artisan. Il habite une vaste propriété bâtie dans l’actuelle rue Betzheim, non loin à l’époque de l’hôtel particulier des Comtes de Hanau. On y apprend qu’il est l’époux de Catharina Burggraf, dont la mère est décédée fin 1636 à l’hôpital de la ville, peu avant Philipp Strohl lui-même, ainsi qu’en attestent les témoignages de Johann Caspar Burggraf, oncle des enfants du défunt, et donc frère de la veuve. Une étude plus détaillée de cet inventaire donne une illustration intéressante du mode de vie d’une famille bourgeoise aux prises avec les tourments de la guerre, mais suffisamment riche pour stocker meubles, linges de maison, et autres objets du quotidien à la fois dans l’hôtel particulier des barons de Fleckenstein, et dans une maison à Strasbourg, ceci en prévision de temps encore plus difficiles. La possession d’une douzaine de livres, dont une Bible et les Hauspostillen de Luther, et d’un panneau peint représentant l’entrée de Jésus à Jérusalem indique un milieu plus cultivé que ne le laisse croire à priori le métier. Plus intrigante et déterminante dans les conclusions qu’on peut tirer de l’inventaire de 1637, est la possession d’argent en monnaie mais aussi d’argent brut pour une valeur de plus de 448 florins, d’or brut pour une valeur de plus de 115 florins, et surtout de pièces d’orfèvrerie, deux calices en vermeil avec leurs patènes, un gobelet en vermeil avec un couvercle surmonté d’un personnage figuré, un petit calice en vermeil, etc… Il semble s’agir d’un reste d’atelier d’orfèvre, et non d’une vaisselle à usage personnel. La recherche du milieu d’origine de la veuve, Catharina Burggraf, explique le pourquoi de la présence inhabituelle de telles pièces d’orfèvrerie''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Catharina Burggraf est décédée avant le 10 décembre 1652, date de l’inventaire de sa succession, citée en marge de celui de 1637. Le mariage est antérieur à 1606, naissance de la fille aînée. Mais on ignore si Catharina est décédée à Haguenau, et sous quel nom elle est remariée, ce qui ne permet de localiser pour l’instant cet inventaire''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Les Strohl sont donc cousins des Gottesheim par alliance à travers les Burggraf, ce qui éclaire mieux leur position éminente dans la défense du protestantisme de cette ville lors de son déclin''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. * * * * * Descendants célèbres . ¤ Pierre Frotin (1850 - 1925), chef de bataillon. ¤ Jean Krautheimer (1874 - 1943), gouverneur du Tonkin. ¤ Charles Mast (1889 - 1977), général d'armée. ¤ Geoffroy Velten (1831 - 1915), homme d'affaires et homme politique d'origine luthérienne et alsacienne, installé à Marseille. Il est cofondateur du journal La Jeune République, première version du Petit Provençal et sénateur. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Deux-Ponts Catégorie:Haguenau Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Histoire religieuse de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Religion en Rhénanie-Palatinat Catégorie:Luthéranisme Catégorie:Personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Protestantisme dans le Grand Est Catégorie:Histoire de l'Alsace